Paradise
by Laurie Whitlock
Summary: Summery: Bella just finished high school. Her best friends Angela and Rosalie have decided to go on vacation before the fall semester at Dartmouth. Will Bella find more then sun and sand? Written for the Fandom4Heroes


A/N: I don't own anything because I'm not SM (bummer) Beta by: Wolfchild. Thank you so much for your donation to this worthy cause. I'm sure that all of us has or had a family member past or present that has served our country.

Summery: Bella just finished high school. Her best friends Angela and Rosalie have decided to go on vacation before the fall semester at Dartmouth. Will Bella find more then sun and sand?

BPOV

I had just graduated from Forks High with honors. My best friends Angela and Rosalie had persuaded me to go on vacation to Hawaii with them just before we started the fall semester at Dartmouth. I didn't want to at first but Charlie, my dad, had convinced me that it would be good for me to have some fun. So after much consideration I agreed. Rosalie had a plan, she wanted to have a summer fling and end it just as summer ended. We told her that if that was what she wanted then to go for it but just make sure that she didn't get hurt. She promised that she would be careful despite the fact that she would have us with her and she knew that we would kick any guy's ass that hurt her.

Rose, Ang and I have been close since we were toddlers. My dad Charlie was the police chief here in Forks. My mother, Renee, didn't want to stay in the tiny town, but Charlie didn't want to leave. He was happy living in a small town and he's always told me that he would go crazy in a big city. After my second birthday Renee up and left us and since that day Charlie has raised me by himself and did a damn good job of it. When I started kindergarten I was shy and nervous because the only child that I had to play with was Jacob Black from La Push. Charlie and Jacob's dad Billy had been childhood friends. Charlie, Billy and Harry Clearwater another childhood friend, were thick as thieves back then and are still are to this day.

Every Saturday, as I was growing up, we went down to La Push which was only fifteen minutes from Forks. While Billy, Charlie and Harry went fishing Jake's mom Sarah took care of me, Jake and his twin sisters Rachael and Rebecca. When Jake was 9 his mom was killed in a car crash on the highway between Forks and La Push. It was a blow to all of us, even me because although I wasn't a member of the Black family by blood I was still thought of as family and Sarah treated me just like a daughter.

When I had to go to a different school then Jake it was hard because I didn't really get to know the kids in Forks. I walked into class that first day and sat beside a beautiful blond whose name tag, which was sitting in front of her on the table, read Rosalie. I only smiled at her when she looked at me as I sat down but didn't say anything because I was shy. A few minutes later a girl with light brown hair came and sat beside me. She said a quiet hello to me and I realized that she was as shy as I was. It was when the teacher put the three of us in a group for a numbers game that we started to talk. When it came to play time we played together and our friendship just grew from there. We were more like sisters then best friends. We had slumber parties, leaned on each other when something bad happened, celebrated when something good happen and everything else.

As we got older we always made sure to be there for one another when something happened with one of the guys that we were dating. Ang, Rose and I all graduated at the top of our class and Ang was valedictorian. She was nervous at having to speak in front of all the graduating students, parents and faculty but she pulled it off with no problems. Once we got our diplomas and threw our hats we were congratulated by our parents and then went to the lodge for dinner.

From dinner we went home to finish packing since our flight for Hawaii left at 8am the following morning. I was both excited and nervous. This was going to be the first time that I was far from Charlie. We were going to be in Hawaii for two weeks. When Charlie and I got home, I got to work making sure that I had everything that I wanted to take with me. I did a little bit of laundry and as that was going I packed my laptop, my iPod and my Kindle. I loved the smell of books but I didn't want to take a book in case I lost some of the pages or lost the book all together. Billy had gotten me the Kindle as a graduation gift, so I was taking that with me. Once the laundry was done and all my bags were packed and by the door I went to spend some time with Charlie.

When morning light hit, I got up, grabbed a shower and dressed in comfortable clothing. I went downstairs and made some breakfast for Charlie and I, as I was cooking Charlie came down and once her got the paper and said good morning to me, he sat down at the table and began to read it. When breakfast was cooked I placed it on the table and sat down to have my last breakfast with Charlie for two weeks. We made small talk and Charlie told me again that he would be fine, that Sue already had told him that he would be having dinner with her, Harry and their two children Seth and Leah every night. I was glad to know that he wouldn't be eating at the dinner for all three meals. When we were finished eating I did up the dishes so Charlie wouldn't have that to do and then it was time to leave. I began to place all of my things in the back of Charlie's pickup and then we got in and drove to the airport. Ang and Rose were going to meet me there.

When we got there Ang and Rose were already waiting for me with a trolley so that I could place my bags on it. I hugged them all as Charlie put all of my bags on the trolley. Ang's mom and dad and Rose's mom and dad were off to the side. I noticed that Mrs. Hale and Mrs. Webber both had tears in their eyes. It didn't bother me any more that I hardly saw Renee because I had Mrs. Webber, Mrs. Hale and Sue as mother figures in my life. Once all of my bags were on the trolley we walked into the airport so that we could get checked in and go through the security check. Our plane was on time and after a round of hugs, kisses and promises to be safe and have fun, we said goodbye to our parents and went to board the plane. We all had seats together so it was going to be easy to talk. As soon as the pilot and the stewardess went through all of the safety procedures we took off. About half way through the flight they showed a movie which we all watched. When it was over, we had something to eat and then just relaxed. I took out my Kindle and iPod from my carry on luggage and got comfortable; I noticed that Rose also took out her iPod and a car magazine that she had picked up in the airport. Ang took out her iPod as well and her iPad.

Before I knew it the pilot was heard over the speaker saying that we would be arriving in Hawaii soon and to enjoy our say in paradise. After making sure that my seat belt was buckled, I looked out the window. The view below me was absolutely breathtaking. The water was so blue with flecks of deep green through it. I couldn't wait for the plane to land and our adventure to begin. Once the plane had landed and we had gone through customs, we went to a rent-a-car place and once we had our car we drove to Honolulu and our hotel. We were going to be staying at Ilikai Hotel & Suites which over looked Waikiki beach. When we got to the hotel and checked in the bell hop took our luggage and placed it on the trolley and led us to the elevator. He pressed the button for the six floor. When we got there we went to our ocean view two bedroom suite that over looked Duke Kahanamoku Lagoon. When we entered the suite, he showed us around. There was 1 King Bed, 2 Double Beds and Sofa Bed, two separate bathrooms, designer furnishings, balcony, high-quality sheets and duvets, separate workspace, 27 inch television, air conditioning, hair dryer and in-room safe. The kitchen amenities include a stovetop, refrigerator, coffee maker and microwave.

The place was absolutely stunning. When we had given the bell hop a tip and he left, Ang and I went to start unpacking our clothes while Rose went out onto the balcony. So that no one would fight over the king bed, we were going to take turns sleeping in that room. I was going to be sleeping in their first and so that was where I headed. Ang and Rose said they didn't mind sharing a room stating that we would all be doing it once the fall semester started. I had just finished hanging up one of my dresses when I heard Rose calling "Guys you need to come and check out this view" I walked out and on to the balcony and Ang followed me. The view of the lagoon/beach was beautiful. The water stretched as far as the eye could see.

"Well girls what do you want to do? I asked leaning on the balcony rail

"I was thinking a nice swim, then some dinner and calling it an early night to try and fight the jet lag" Ang suggested

"That sounds like a great idea" Rose replied

"Sounds good to me too"

We walked inside and went to our rooms to slip into our bikinis. After I put mine on I wrapped my sarong around my hips and then slipped into my flip flops and grabbed a towel and my sunglasses which I put atop my head. I walked out into the front room and sat on the couch waiting for the other two. It didn't take them long to come out dressed similar to me except that they weren't wearing a black bikini like me, Rose had a red bikini with a gold buckle on her shoulder and I knew there was another one on her right hip of her bottoms and Ang's was leopard print. I smiled at the girls, stood up and then we made our way down to the lagoon. We were able to find some unoccupied chairs, so we placed our towels over them, took off our sunglasses and dove into the water. It felt so good and warm. We splashed each other and messed around. We got out and decided to get some sun which was a rarity in rainy Forks.

I was looking at everything around us when my eyes fell on a beautiful honey blond haired man. He was on the other side of the lagoon sitting on a chair, with a book in his hands. I knew that it was wrong to stare but I couldn't keep my eyes off of him. I wanted to get to know him, hang out with him, but first I wanted to know his name and if he had a girlfriend or not. He must have felt my eyes on him because he looked up from his book and looked right at me. I was lost in his brown eyes and although I could feel the blush creep up on my cheeks I still couldn't look away. He gave me a smirk and wink and then went back to his book. I shook my head and closed my eyes so I wouldn't be tempted to stare at him again.

Soon the sun started to set and we made our way inside so that we could get showers and dress for dinner. We decided to go to the buffet for dinner. We dressed casually and then headed down to the buffet. We piled our plates full of food because we didn't realize how hungry that we were and went to find a table. We sat down and enjoyed the food and talked about what we wanted to do while we were here. I was the first one done so I went to get some dessert and that's when I saw the gorgeous honey blond haired man again. He was standing at the dessert table as well.

I knew that this would be my chance to talk to him, so I went over to the dessert table and started to look at what they were offering that night. I made it look like I wasn't paying attention to him, when in reality I was watching to make sure that he didn't leave till I got close to him. I finally made my way to where he was standing and when he went to reach for a piece of chocolate cake, I reached out at the same time, and brushed his hand. I made sure to fake surprise when that happened

"Oh I'm so sorry, I didn't see you reaching for the same piece"

"It's alright Darlin'"

I smiled when I heard his accent and I blushed a little at what it did to me. I withdrew my hand and noticed that he picked up the cake and passed it to me, with a sexy smirk. I blushed and thanked him.

"Are you here alone...?" I trailed off because I didn't know what his name was

"Jasper Whitlock and no I'm not here alone, I'm here with friends. What about you...?"

"Isabella Swan but you can call me Bella and yeah I'm here with my two best friends also"

"Business or pleasure?" He asked

"Pleasure, we wanted to come before the fall semester started. What about you?"

"The same as you"

"I see, well I better get back before the girls get worried about me"

"Yeah same here"

I gave him a smile and then turned to walk away. I didn't get far though because I felt a hand on my elbow, I stopped and looked over my shoulder to see that it was Jasper. I looked at him with a raised eyebrow and he said

"I was wonderin' if I could see you again?"

"Sure I would love that"

"Great. How about tomorrow?"

"Sounds good to me"

"Alright then so I'll see you tomorrow"

"Where shall we meet?"

"How about here in the lobby say about noon if that works for you"

"Sure, I'll see you at noon Jasper"

"See you then Bella"

With a smile and a wave, I made my way back to the girls. When I got to the table Ang said

"What took you so long?"

"Oh... um... I was talking to another hotel guess"

"Was it that hot guy that was staring at you on and off while we were at the lagoon?" Rose asked

"You saw that?"

"Of course I did"

"Yeah I was talking to him, he was at the dessert table and we went to reach for the same piece of cake"

"So what happened?" Ang asked

I pointed to my plate and said "He gave me that piece"

"So what's his name, what's he doing here and is he alone" Rose asked all in one breath

I laughed at Rose and said to her joking "Are you sure you got all of your questions in?"

She huffed and said "For now"

I just laughed again and said "Jasper Whitlock, pleasure and no"

"So are you seeing him again?" Ang asked quietly

"Yeah. Tomorrow at noon, we're gonna meet in the lobby"

"Where is he taking you?"

"Dunno"

They just looked at each other with a raised eyebrow as if they didn't believe me. They didn't say anything else and we want back to eating. I had a feeling of eyes being on me so I looked up. The girls were too busying finishing their dessert, so I looked around and my eyes locked with Jasper's. I gave him a smile and he winked and nodded at me. I blushed and he chuckled and gave me a wave, then left the restaurant with two other guys. One was as tall as him, with pale blond hair and green eyes. The other one was also as tall as Jasper but he looked like he was a football player with dark brown hair and stunning blue eyes.

They both followed Jasper's stare and when they spotted me, I gave them both a smile and then they were out the door and gone. I went back to eating and once we were done, we went up to our rooms and decided to watch a movie before going to sleep. My dreams that night involved Jasper, which was odd because I've never dreamed about a guy before... ok well I guess that is a lie because I've had dreams of my celebrity crushes but that was nothing. The dreams that had Jasper in them felt like something was going to happen and I couldn't figure out if it was good or bad.

I woke up the next morning and after Rose and Ang were up we ordered room service and just decided to hang out around the pool and figure out what we wanted to do. I was unsure of what Jasper had planned for our date. I wasn't one for surprises but I felt that for a first date it wouldn't be anything too over the top. When we got down to the pool I looked to see if Jasper was around but I didn't see him. I did see the two guys that were with him the night before thought. I looked away before they could notice me and raised my mag up in front of my face and whispered to Rose and Ang

"Girls"

"Yeah" they both whispered back

"See those two guys over there"

"Where?" Ang asked

"Over by the wet bar" thankfully they were the only two there

"Yeah what about them?" Rose asked

"They are here with Jasper"

"How do you know?" Ang whispered

"I saw them leave the restaurant with him last night"

"The one that looks like he could be a football player is kinda cute" Rose said

"Really I think the pale blond one is cute" Ang countered

I just chuckled at them and let them bicker. It was a good thing that they were sitting next to each other because that meant that I wasn't stuck in the middle. They were comparing everything about the two guys. I had to keep reminding them not to get so loud with their bickering and all they did was wave their hands without even stopping their talking.

Half an hour before I was due to meet up with Jasper, I said goodbye to the girls and made my way up to our room. I showered and because I wasn't sure where he was taking me, I slipped on my blue bikini and then my black short shorts, and threw on a blue halter top. I slipped into my flip flops and then put on some lip gloss. I checked the time and noticed that I had five minutes left. I grabbed my sunglasses and after giving myself a once over in the mirror I grabbed my beach bag that I made sure had my sun tan lotion and a towel and left the room. I made sure to take out my Kindle and iPod so I wouldn't lose them. I threw my key card into the bag and then headed for the elevator.

When I got downstairs, Jasper was already there waiting for me and boy did he look good. He had a tight black top on that defined his muscles and black board shorts. As soon as he saw me his eyes swept over my body and when his eyes landed on my face he gave me a breathing taking smile. I smiled back at him and then walked closer to him. He met me in the middle of the lobby and then leaned in and whispered in my ear "I'm so glad you came Darlin'" I shivered at the way his breath tickled my ear. "I'm glad that I came too" I whispered back. I saw him shiver as well and I was glad. He then gave me a friendly hug and when he pulled back I said to him

"So where are you taking me?"

"Well Darlin' it's a surprise" he said with a smirk.

"I'm not one for surprises"

"Oh I'm sure you'll like this one"

I just raised my eyebrow at him and he laughed. He held out his hand and said "Come on Darlin' lets go start this date". I placed my hand in his and nodded. He led me out of the hotel and waited as the valet went to get his car. Five minutes later, the valet drove up in a black 65 Ford Mustang. My mouth dropped open and I turned to Jasper and said

"Is this your car?"

"Yep. I just got her."

"This car is beautiful, I've always wanted a Mustang"

"You know cars Darlin'?"

"Yeah of course. My best friend is car nuts"

"Ah I see"

The valet got out then and came around so that he could hand Jasper the keys. Jasper thanked him and gave him a tip and then placed his hand on the small of my back and led me to the car. He held out the door and helped me in. The interior of the car was as great as the outside was. Jasper closed the door and ran over to the driver's side and got in. When he put the key in the ignition and the car purred to life, I had to hold back a moan at the sound of it.

Jasper floored the car and we squealed out of the hotel front parking. He turned on the radio and classic country music was pounding out of the speakers. My window was rolled down and I was enjoying the wind blowing my hair around and the smell of salt in the air. The scenery was beautiful. We didn't talk for the first little while, but it was a comfortable silence. I wanted to know more about him though, so I began to ask him questions. I found out that he was from Fort Worth, Texas, his father was a major oil dealer and his mother was a well known and respected judge. His brother who was on this trip with him who is a couple years older then him had just graduated from Yale Law. And his cousin, who was like another brother, was going to be attending collage with him.

Jasper told me that his brother; the pale blond one, was named Peter and his cousin was named Emmett. I asked him if he knew what he was going to be studying and he told me that he did. He was going to be studying history with a minor in philosophy. I then asked him what he wanted to do with his life and he told me that he wanted to teach history. I asked him what Emmett was going to be taking and he told me that as of yet, Em was undecided, but he had a feeling that it was going to be something to do with computers.

Jasper then asked about me. I was nervous to tell him about me and my family because we didn't have the kind of money that I was sure he had but he told me that it was only fair that he got to know me as well. After worrying my bottom lip in between my teeth I decided to tell him because it would be a long shot that I would see him again. So I told him about being the daughter of a police chief and a flighty mother. I told him about Rose, Ang and Jacob and how close I was to each of them and then I told him that I was going to be studying literature and history. He asked me what I wanted to do with my life and I told him that I wanted to teach English. He asked me why the minor in history and I told him that I've always loved it.

We finally came to a stop and when we got out I squealed because Jasper was taking me swimming with dolphins. I couldn't wait, it was something that I've always wanted to do and I hoped that I would get a chance to do it on this trip. It seemed that my wish was coming true. I looked over to Jasper with a huge smile on my face and he said

"Well Darlin' I take it that you like the date so far"

"Yes I do, I've always wanted to have the chance to swim with dolphins and I was hoping that I would while I was here"

"Well it looks like you are gettin' the chance to"

"Yep. Thanks so much Jasper"

"Don't thank me yet, wait till after the whole date is finished and then you can thank me"

"There's more after this?"

"Of course. Come on Darlin' let's get to swimmin'"

I just nodded my head and took his outstretched hand. I wondered what else he had in store for us. We got down to the area where we needed to meet up with the trainer. Michelle showed us how to feed the dolphin. Once the dolphin was comfortable with Jasper and I and had showed off, Michelle took us to a room where we could changed because it was now time to learn how to swim with the dolphin the right way. Once Jasper and I were changed we met Michelle outside near the pool and she walked us through everything and in no time, I was hanging onto the dolphin's tail as we were swimming around the pool.

Jasper went after me and he seemed to be one with the animal. It was so sexy to watch how he interacted with the dolphin. Soon it was time to go, so we dried off, thanked Michelle and the dolphin who waved his fin at us and then made our way back to the car. I asked Jasper where we were going but he told me that it was another surprise. When next the car stopped we were outside of a stable ranch. I asked Jasper what we were doing and he told me that we were going to go horseback riding. I told him that I'd never been on a horse before and he told me not to worry, that he would teach me.

Learning to ride wasn't as hard as I thought it was going to be and I was enjoying myself. I never knew that seeing a man, who wasn't on TV or in movie, riding a horse, would look so sexy but that's what Jasper looked like. He had this power to him when he was on the horse. He had this look like he was ready to ride into battle and defend the south or something. There was a tour group through the jungle that was just about to head out and Jasper asked me if I wanted to join them. I told him that I did so we joined at the back.

The jungle was beautiful with its greenery and flowers and the animals were great to see in their natural habit. The tour guide was telling us things about the jungle, animals and the volcano that we were passing the base of. Once the tour was over the sun was starting to set and Jasper and I rode along the beach through the incoming surf. It was the most beautiful thing that I had ever seen. The setting sun on the water was turning the water even more beautiful with its reds, golds and oranges hitting the blue and green.

I paused so that I could finish watching the sun set, Jasper rode up next to me and said

"Did you have a good day Darlin'?"

"Yes, Jasper. It was perfect. Thank you"

"It's my pleasure Darlin'"

I smiled at him and we went back to watching the sun set. As the last rays of sun sank into the ocean, Jasper asked me if I was ready to head back to the hotel and I told him that I was. We went at a slow trot back to the ranch just enjoying the evening noises of the water, wind and the animals. When we got back to the ranch, Jasper helped me to dismount and I got my foot stuck in the stirrup and stumbled. Before I could fall off the horse Jasper had his arms wrapped around me and he helped me to untangle myself without getting hurt. He held me till my legs didn't feel like jelly and as he was holding me we couldn't break eye contact, we were both lost in each others eyes.

He eased up on his hold of me but he didn't let me go completely. In that moment there was nothing more that I wanted to do than kiss him and it seemed that he was in the same mind that I was because ever so slowly, he lowered his head till his lips were an inch from mine. He paused, I guess seeing if I would turn my head, but there was no way in hell that I was doing that because I wanted to feel those soft looking lips on mine. After a whole sixty seconds had passed; which seemed longer then it really was, his lips touched mine. My lips molded to his as if mine we made just for his. The kiss started out simple and soft at first but then Jasper wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him. I moaned and Jasper slid his tongue into my mouth and began to explore. I wrapped both of my hands around his neck and tried to pull him closer to me. I knew that we would soon be ending the kiss so that we could breathe but I didn't want to part from his lips, it felt that if I did I would wake up and realize that this was all a dream.

Jasper pulled back from the kiss as slowly as he started it and when our lips weren't touching anymore I was glad to find out that I wasn't dreaming that this was really happening. He didn't let me go, he continued to hold me and that was fine by me because I didn't want to be out of his arms. He smiled at me and said

"I've wanted to do that since I saw you at the lagoon Darlin'"

"Really Cowboy?"

"Cowboy?"

"Yeah I thought that would be a good nickname for you"

"I like it and to answer your first question yes really. The minute that I saw you I knew that I wanted to get to know you"

"I felt the same way"

He smiled at me again and then placed another light kiss to my lips and said that we best get back before the others started to wonder what had happened to us. I agreed because I knew that if I didn't turn up the girls would be worried and also I was starting to get hungry. Jasper kissed me again and we walked hand in hand back to his car and after he helped me in and got in himself we drove off to the hotel. I had a feeling that the rest of my time here in Hawaii would be just as good if not better as this first date with Jasper.

A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this, pictures of the hotel, Bella's first look at Hawaii, Jasper's car, the ladies bikini's are all up on my blog (link on my profile page)


End file.
